


Taxi

by RoTLunatik



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Underage Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:46:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoTLunatik/pseuds/RoTLunatik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot es una estudiante de primer año de Instituto, que a tenido la mala suerte de ser acosada por una taxista musculosa que le dobla la edad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taxi

**Author's Note:**

> Leí cientos de fics de Jasper y Peridot como humanas colegialas, y ame cada uno de ellos pero a mi parecer Jasper es mucho mayor que Peridot, así que quise cambiar el rango de edad (Aunque termine exagerándolo un poco xD) Aquí Peridot es estudiante de primer año de Preparatoria/Instituto, tendría como 15 y Jasper es una señora treintona.

 

 

-No, no, no, no, no, no, no… ¡Otra vez no!-

La joven estudiante gimoteaba al notar como su falda se habia atorado con la barda que trataba de saltar, habia pasado de nuevo, se habia emocionado en el laboratorio de robótica después de la escuela y el guardia habia cerrado el portón, dejándola atrapada, ya era la tercera vez este mes.

Estiraba la prenda para zafarse, lo cual era terriblemente difícil tomando en cuenta que su brazo izquierdo no era más que una prótesis que no tenía el mismo rango de agarre que su otra mano. Por fin después de varios jalones logro desatorar su falda y saltar al exterior, pero desgarrando un poco su falda en el proceso. Volteo a todos lados buscando si alguien le habia visto, por suerte era muy noche para que cualquiera pasara por ahí, miro su celular, normalmente la hora de salida era a las 9pm pero ya eran las 11:45 casi media noche.

Suspiro, a esta hora el autobús dejaba de pasar, el metro estaba a 5 cuadras de distancia y por nada del mundo iría con la falda desgarrada a través de 5 cuadras para encontrarse con algún viejo pervertido en el camino. Miro su falda, el desgarro estaba en la parte de atrás dejando ver su ropa interior verde con rombos amarillos, sujeto la cintura de la falda para voltearla y así la rasgadura quedara a su costado, al menos así era menos evidente y solo dejaba ver el tirante del costado de sus pantys.

Después de armase de valor cruzo la calle a la parada del autobús, rezando que un taxi pasara por ahí de milagro. Metió la mano al bolsillo de su mochila, no tenía el dinero suficiente para pagar un taxi hasta su casa que estaba al otro lado de la ciudad, pero confiaba que tenía algo de cambio en casa y una vez llegando allá podría pagarle al taxista.

-¿Necesitas que te lleve, preciosa?- Noto como un auto se acerca y por el llamativo color amarillo pudo suponer que se trataba de un Taxi incluso en medio de la oscuridad.

Peridot recordó porque odiaba los Taxis cuando escucho la forma de hablar del conductor, al llamarle "Preciosa". –Departamentos Diamante Amarillo… ¿Cuánto me costara ir hasta allá?-

El taxista estaciono el vehículo mas cerca de la parada de autobús dejando que el brillo de los carteles que habia ahí iluminara el rostro del conductor. –Mmmm… ¿En New Avenue? Para ti preciosa, $50 pesitos…-

La estudiante ajusto sus enormes gafas redondas al notar que el Taxista era una mujer de alrededor de 30 años. Una mujer muy masculina para ser sincera, su voz tan gruesa podía ser fácilmente confundida con una de varón, en cierto modo saber que sería transportada por una mujer le daba algo de confianza, al menos ahora no debía estar escondiendo su desgarrada falda del conductor por miedo de provocar insinuaciones asquerosas. –Me parece bien…- respondió tranquilamente mientras subía al asiento trasero del Taxi.

Apenas la chica cerró la puerta, la mujer mayor acelero por las calles casi ausentes de otro vehículo. –Y… ¿Qué hace una chiquilla como tú por las calles a esta hora?-

Otra cosa que odiaba de los taxis, era casi imposible viajar en uno sin que el conductor tratara de hacer algún tipo de plática. –Me emocione más de la cuenta en el laboratorio de la escuela…-

La taxista dejo salir una fuerte risa, que a la estudiante le pareció demasiado exagerada. –Así que una nerd ¿eh?- bromeo.

Más que ofenderse con su risa o su comentario la joven permaneció tranquila. –Prefiero ser una nerd que terminar como taxista…- dijo en su defensa, para luego darse cuenta que tal vez se habia pasado de la mano. La mujer parecía enorme y musculosa y eso que solo podía verla sentada, quien sabe la altura que tendría una vez de pie.

Pero en vez de reaccionar de forma agresiva, la mujer volvió a reír. –Touche…- admitió su punto.

Después de eso la taxista no continuó la plática, la joven se sintió extrañamente desilusionada ante esto, como si esperara que la conductora le siguiera haciendo preguntas o al menos hablara del clima de hoy. –Nunca… nunca habia visto una taxista mujer…- dudo por un segundo al hacer la pregunta, pero era lo justo la mujer mayor habia empezado con las preguntas no ella.

-¿No?... pues, bienvenida al siglo veintiuno…- bromeo. –La verdad no contratan mujeres taxistas porque es algo peligroso, podrían asaltarlas… Pero mírame…- soltó la palanca de cambios por un segundo para levantar su brazo y flexionarlo para mostrar sus músculos a la chica del asiento de atrás. -¿Asaltarías a alguien como yo?-

Peridot tomo una mirada a los músculos de la mujer, no quería ni pensar en lo que haría en contra de un asaltante. –No… supongo que no- miro por un segundo las credenciales en la ventana del Taxi donde estaba la licencia de la mujer. -… Jasper…-

La mujer sonrió al notar que la jovencita le habia llamado por su nombre. Peridot no sabía por qué lo habia echo, simplemente le pareció lo correcto al responderle, da otro vistazo a la conductora quien parecía ver por el retrovisor viendo en su dirección. La estudiante se sonrojo al saber que era observada por la taxista atreves del espejo, y rápidamente volteo su mirada al piso y trato de tapar la rasgadura de su falda que era evidente cuando estaba sentada ya que se abría mostrando su muslo por completo.

Jasper torció la boca al notar la insistencia con la que la adolescente tapaba la rasgadura con sus manos. ¿Era esa una prótesis? Miro nuevamente por el espejo para estar segura. Habia sido taxista por tanto tiempo como para haber visto de todo. Y temió que algo grave le hubiera pasado. -¿Qué paso con tu falda?... ¿Alguien te hiso eso?- Frunció el ceño comenzando a pensar que una chica algo retraída, amputada de un brazo, en la calle en medio de la noche con la falda desgarrada no podía ser un buen augurio.

-¿Qué?... ¡No! No… no es lo que estas pensando…- rápidamente imagino lo que la otra insinuaba. Y negó con los brazos –La escuela cerro conmigo adentro… tuve que saltar la barda y mi falda se desgarro…-

La mujer mayor no estaba del todo convencida. -¿Estás segura?... Puedo regresar y golpear a cualquiera que te allá…-

-¡No!...-A la estudiante parecía incomodarle el tema, ya que sus mejillas se habían sonrojado completamente. –Nadie me hiso nada, pero gracias por la preocupación-

Finalmente la taxista se dio por vencida, de todas formas no estaba dentro de sus responsabilidades mantener un ojo en sus pasajeros. –Bien, pero no deberías estar por ahí tan tarde, o una barda seria la mínima de tus preocupaciones…- advirtió.

-Estoy al tanto… es por eso que esperaba un taxi…- La chica miro por la ventana notando que estaban por pasar de largo la calle. –¡Aquí es!-

La señora freno en seco, justo a tiempo para dar la vuelta en la calle, deteniéndose frente al complejo de departamentos. –Lo siento… me distraje un poco… Son cincuenta grandes preciosa…-

Peridot casi siente como su corazón se sale por su garganta ante la forma de conducir de la mujer. Habia logrado sostenerse del asiento y la puerta a su derecha, y por pura suerte no salió disparada hacia enfrente. –E-Está bien… - su mano algo temblorosa busco en su bolsillo recordando que no tenía el efectivo completo. -¿Está bien si voy a mi apartamento por el efectivo? no creo que te complete con lo que llevo conmigo…-

La taxista miro por sobre su hombro, habia visto la misma treta muchas veces antes, iban a su apartamento y nunca regresaban, y era imposible encontrarlos después, pero la pequeña chica parecía haber tenido un mal día así que decide aceptar. –Está bien… pero…- salió de su asiento cerrando la puerta del taxi con seguro. –Iré contigo… No quiero perderte y luego no me pagues… Ese dinero me lo descuentan de mi sueldo ¿Sabes?-

Peridot asintió, le parecía justo. Ella misma haría lo mismo en su situación. –Bien… Solo será un segundo…- Salió del taxi, abriendo la puerta del recibidor asomándose preocupada de que alguien le viera con la falda desgarrada, por suerte el portero parecía estar ausente, así que corrió hasta las escaleras.

Jasper le seguía de cerca con una amplia sonrisa en la boca, ahora que veía bien la mocosa era todo un encanto, pequeña, delgaducha, pelo rubio casi blanco que se levantaba en un ridículo corte hacia arriba, sin olvidar esos enormes lentes de nerd, como los que usaban las compañeras que solía golpear y quitarles su dinero almuerzo de más joven. Pudo darle una mejor mirada a la falda de la chica, la abertura era grande y al costado, dejaba ver la piel blanca y suave de su muslo, noto como se asomaba un poco de tela verde con amarillo y rápidamente supuso que se trataba de la ropa interior de la niña.

Peridot pareció ignorar la mirada de la mujer, estaba demasiado preocupada por subir por las escaleras y atravesar los pasillos sin encontrarse con alguien en el camino. Por suerte su apartamento no estaba demasiado lejos. Saco la mochila de su hombro y la sostuvo con su mano buena, mientras trataba de maniobrar su prótesis y sus torpes dedos para sacar sus llaves, a pesar de que su prótesis era sumamente avanzada y le permitía cerrar y abrir sus dedos a voluntad, como lo haría con su mano normal, aun así era muy lenta y carente de sensibilidad.

Finalmente entro y suspiro aliviada, ya no tendría que ocultarse de nadie más. –Deme un segundo…- Corrió a la sala de estar donde sabía que su madre guardaba algo de cambio en uno de los jarrones del librero.

Jasper cerró la puerta del apartamento tras ella por cortesía, simplemente camino por el pasillo siguiendo a la chica, se sintió mal por ella por un segundo, la forma en la que habia metido a una completa extraña a su casa mostrando donde escondía su dinero, y por lo que podía darse cuenta la jovencita estaba sola en casa por el momento.

-40… 45… 50 pesos, aquí tienes.- Su mirada estaba en el dinero y no fue hasta que le entrego los billetes en la mano que Peridot noto lo enorme que era la mujer, la mano que le recibió el dinero era gigantesca, los musculosos y gruesos brazos estaban todos tatuados, incluso podía ver un par de tatuajes en su rostro. Santo cielo, ¿Quién se tatúa el rostro? Por eso no conseguía un trabajo que no fuera de taxista, pensó. Sus ojos recorrieron su rostro rudo y su cabello inusualmente largo y algo alborotado que le daba una apariencia de mujer fuerte. Muy centrada en cómo se veía la mujer a la luz de la habitación, no pareció darse cuenta en un primer momento que la mujer no habia separado su mano para guardarse el dinero, todo lo contrario la taxista soltó el dinero y tomo la muñeca de la estudiante para jalarla hacia ella. –¿¡Pero… Qué!? ¡Ah!-

-¿Papi y Mami no están en casa, no es así?- sonrió burlonamente mientras tomaba a la chiquilla de su cintura.

Peridot entro en pánico rápidamente, la mujer le estaba atacando, estaba sola en casa, ¿sería asaltada? ¿Asesinada y descuartizada para vender sus órganos? ¿¡Secuestrada y amordazada en un sótano sin más que comida de perro y restos de otras prisioneras como único alimento!? Habia visto demasiado "Investigation Discovery"(1) como para saber cómo acabaría esto. La colegiala trato de hacer lo primero que se le vino en mente, que fue gritar, pero la taxista pareció prever esto y le tapo la boca.

-Shhh… Shhh oh vamos… pensé que eras más inteligente que eso…- la gigantesca mano de la mujer tapaba toda su boca sin problemas, y por más que la chica trato de golpear empujar y apartar a la otra, su flacucho brazo y su prótesis no era rival para esos brazos musculosos y tonificados. –Calma mocosa… solo voy a darte una pequeña lección…- se inclino para estar al nivel de la chica, haciendo que esta temblara anticipadamente.

No fue hasta ese momento en el que se dio cuenta que la mujer no solo tapaba su boca si no también su nariz y estaba quedándose sin aire, la taxista noto esto y le destapo la boca. Sin tener tiempo para gritar, lo primero que Peridot hiso fue tomar aire, abriendo su boca estando casi sofocada.

Jasper quien aun estaba al nivel de la estudiante, acabo con la distancia entre ellas y aprovechando que tenía su boca abierta, se presiono en un beso profundo, uno de sus fuertes brazos rodeaba a la niña, y el otro toqueteo el pecho de Peridot apretando los pequeños rastros de pechos aun en crecimiento.

La adolescente salto en su lugar de la sorpresa, de todo lo que habia esperado esa noche, de ser asesinada, descuartizada o secuestrada a cambio de recompensa, jamás hubiera pensado que sería violada… al menos no por una mujer, se supone que los pedófilos eran hombres de más de 40 que vivían en el sótano de sus padres y tenían enormes discos duros con pornografía infantil, esto no era lo que la televisión le habia enseñado, esto no era lo que "Las verdaderas mujeres asesinas"(2) le habia enseñado.

Trato de tomar el rostro de la mujer y alejarlo pero esta era mucho más fuerte, por más que trato de golpear sus hombros, esta no cedía, en un punto se congelo en su lugar, la lengua de la taxista estaba dentro de su boca retorciéndose y rodeando su propia lengua, Peridot tenía ganas de vomitar solo de sentir el sabor a tabaco en su boca. Al mismo tiempo su enorme mano estaba apretando de forma dolorosa su pecho, poniendo gran ímpetu en rastrillar su pulgar en su pezón atreves de la ropa y pellizcando. Pero finalmente tan rápido como habia comenzado, termino.

Jasper se retiro, la saliva que les unía corrió por la boca de Peridot, mientras la taxista se lamia los labios. –Bueno… respecto a esa lección…- se inclino y tomo el dinero que habia tirado minutos antes. –Es que no dejes entrar a un extraño a tu casa cuando estás sola… esta vez fui yo, pero quien sabe… pudo ser un violador…- bromeo, y antes de retirarse por completo se dio un segundo para estirar su mano y levantar la falta de la estudiante y dándole una buena vista a sus bragas.

Peridot dio un salto hacia atrás de la sorpresa y rápidamente trato de bajar su falda, empezó a dar varios pasos atrás para arrinconarse en una esquina de la sala lejos de la mujer, justo cuando iba a empezar a gritar por ayuda, noto que la taxista habia dado media vuelta y se habia ido tranquilamente por donde vino.

Las piernas de la adolescente temblaban y casi cedían bajo su propio peso, pero después de un par de minutos de estar segura de que la mujer no regresaría, se las arreglo para correr a la puerta y cerrarla bajo tres candados.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Al día siguiente Peridot habia despertado con su almohada llena de saliva, lágrimas y mucosidad. Aun con el uniforme puesto arrugado y la falda aun rasgada, ni siquiera se habia quitado los zapatos y sus lentes estaban arrojados al azar por sobre su almohada. Por un segundo en su letargo de la mañana habia creído que todo lo de la noche anterior habia sido un sueño, pero por más que tratara de fingir sabía que no habia sido así.

Entrecerró los ojos para enfocar su vista al reloj de su mesita de noche, eran las 12:35, ella iba de turno de tarde por lo que aun habia mucho tiempo para alistarse para la escuela que empezaba a las 2pm. Pero por más sorprendente que pareciera, habia decidido no ir a la escuela ese día. Tal vez incluso tampoco mañana, a quien engañaba no quería ir a clase el resto de la semana.

Por un momento se sintió estúpida, habia sido solo un beso, solo unas caricias indecorosas, no habia sido violada en su totalidad. ¿O sí?, ser abusada, solo contaba si habia penetración de por medio ¿no?… En la escuela siempre decían que debían reportar cualquier tipo de acoso pero nunca especificaban si contaba si la abusadora era mujer, y si se trataba de solo un beso…

"¡Estúpida escuela, estúpida taxista, estúpidos todos!" grito en sus pensamientos.

Sin darse cuenta Peridot habia caído dormida de nuevo, despertando una hora después, finalmente habia decidido levantarse esta vez, su estomago comenzaba a rugir, y llevar la misma ropa del día anterior comenzaba a sentirse incomodo. Después de un baño algo más largo que de costumbre, tomándose especial atención de tallar las áreas que la mujer le habia tocado el día anterior. Se puso unos shorts de mezclilla, y una camiseta negra con el logo de XBOX en ella. Bajo las escaleras sin molestarse en peinar su cabello. Sentía la alfombra bajo los dedos descalzos de sus pies, cuando escucho unos pasos al otro lado de la puerta de entrada.

Automáticamente se puso tensa. ¿Quién podría ser? Ella nunca recibía visitas, más que del cobrador de la renta y hoy no era fin de mes. Su madre no regresaría de su viaje de negocios hasta el domingo. ¿Y si era la mujer de anoche?... era lógico… ella sabia donde vivía ahora, ella podría regresar en cualquier momento para terminar su trabajo. La adolescente corrió a la cocina tomando el teléfono que estaba junto al refrigerador. ¿A quién debía llamar? ¿A su mama, la policía? ¡Para cuando alguno llegara tal vez ya estaría muerta! Tal vez al portero del edificio… ¿Debía llamar siquiera? ¿Y si solo estaba exagerando?

Después de unos segundos de indecisión de colgar y descolgar el teléfono, escucho como una carta entro por la rendija del correo, y los pasos se alejaban nuevamente. Peridot se sintió tan tonta en ese momento, ¡Claro!... ¡Era solo el correo! El encargado del edificio lo entregaba sin falta a esta hora, pero nunca lo tomaba en cuenta ya que a esta hora normalmente estaba rumbo a la escuela.

Suspiro aliviada y colgó el teléfono, estaba a punto de armar un alboroto por nada. Se rió sola y procedió a prepararse algo de comer. Su ánimo no estaba como para cocinar algo, así que preparo cereal con leche, y tomo una banana del frutero, para después comerlo en el sofá de la sala. Se propuso a si misma distraerse con algo para no pensar todo el día en lo ocurrido la noche anterior, empezando por bloquear el canal de "Investigation Discovery" no quería ver nada que tuviera que ver con asesinatos o violaciones por un tiempo. Finalmente noto que estaban dando "Ridiculousness"(3) por MTV, lo cual sirvió para hacerla reír y despejar su mente (Y casi votar la leche por la nariz).

Eran alrededor de las 4:00pm. Cuando escucho su celular sonar desde su mochila, la cual habia botado en la sala desde la noche anterior.

-Oye loca por qué no viniste a la escuela? :/

Peridot gira los ojos, quien mas podría ser si no Lapis y sus molestos mensajes por Facebook msn.

-No me sentía bien, hasta yo debo tomarme un día de descanso

-¿¡TU!? ¿Tomarte un día lejos de la escuela? Santa maría madre de dios, el mundo va a terminar XDXD

Peridot negó con la cabeza, no tenía tiempo ni paciencia para esto.

-Déjame descansar ¿Quieres pitufina? -_- Y no olvides tomar nota de la tarea.

-Nunca lo olvidaría Perri :P mejórate ;) XOXO 3

Peridot no se molesto en responder al exceso de emoticones en los comentarios de Lapis así que cierra la conversación dejándola en "Visto".

El resto del día no fue nada extraordinario, habia terminado de desayunar y se habia distraído lo suficiente jugando Dragon Age Inquisition en su PlayStation 4, después de maldecir por no poder matar a uno de los dragones se dio por vencida y era lo suficientemente tarde como para ponerse a preparar algo de comer, cuando menos se dio cuenta ya habia oscurecido, era sorprendente lo rápido que pasaba el día cuando no hacía nada en absoluto.

Se encontraba lavando los platos y hoyas, cuando tuvo el segundo susto del día.

Alguien tocaba a la puerta, y no era un toquido normal, en realidad tocaban fuerte, con ganas de despertar a todo el edificio. Estaba por correr al teléfono de nuevo cuando una inconfundible voz le grito desde el pasillo.

-VAMOS PERRI ABRE LA PUERTA-

-¿no querrás hacer esperar a tus amigas verdad?-

Peridot suspiro aliviada, sin duda alguna era Amatista y esa segunda que grito fue Lapis. Oía un par de voces más fuera, probablemente Garnet y Perla.

Seco sus manos del agua jabonosa de los trastes, y abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué hacen aquí, y porque hacen tanto ruido? ¡El dueño del edificio va a correrme con amigas como ustedes!-dijo Peridot, en su forma de darles las bienvenida.

-Oh vamos Perri, agradece que tienes amigas en absoluto…- Amatista entro al recibidor sin siquiera esperarse a ser invitada por su amiga.

-Sí, nos preocupamos cuando vimos tu asiento vacío en clase…- dijo Perla entrando tras Amatista y Lapis que ya se habían auto invitado. –Luego Lapis nos dijo que no te sentías bien así que solo vinimos a dejarte esto…-

Garnet entro de última, con un pequeño pastel en manos, probablemente comprado en una estación de gasolina en el camino, pero el gesto era lo que importaba, Peridot claro que no lo demostraría a sus amigas. Cuando Lapis noto la poca emoción en la cara de Peridot, saco una libreta de su mochila.

-…Y esto- puso la libreta en la mesita de la sala. –Tus preciados apuntes de hoy, y la tarea-

Finalmente fue esto lo que le hiso sonreír. –Gracias… ahora no me sentiré tan mal por faltar hoy…- dijo aliviada.

-¿Y exactamente porque faltaste?- cuestiono Perla.

Amatista dio un paso adelante dándole una mirada más de cerca. –Si ¿Por qué?… porque no pareces muy enferma para mi…-

-Ehhh… bueno… creo que fue… ya saben…- No era un secreto que Peridot siempre habia sido una pésima mentirosa. Y ahora se notaba con la forma en que sudaba tanto. -… Creo que fue… una… una de esas…. Gripes relámpago… o algo así… tal vez una alergia…- Estaba por admitir su mentira cuando Garnet le interrumpió.

-Chicas… Es tarde, la Taxista nos espera en la entrada…- dejo el pastel junto a la tarea regresando a la puerta.

Amatista, Lapis y Perla asintieron. –Cierto, solo veníamos a dejarte eso y a ver como estabas…- dijo Lapis saliendo junto con Garnet.

-¡Esperen!- Peridot corrió al marco de la puerta deteniéndolas antes de que se fueran del todo por el pasillo. -...di… dijeron…. ¿La-La taxista?-

Amatista asintió. -¿Raro verdad?... Era una mujer enorme, pensé que era un hombre peludo al principio…- bromeo, mientras se despedía y finalmente las cuatro chicas se perdieron de vista dando vuelta en la esquina del pasillo.

Peridot se quedo tiesa en su lugar. ¿Podría ser ella?... Es decir… ¿Cuántas mujeres taxistas enormes y peludas habia en la ciudad? ¡CLARO QUE ERA ELLA!

Sin saber por qué, la adolescente corrió por el pasillo hasta el balcón que daba a la calle, estaba en el tercer piso desde aquí podía ver el estacionamiento de la entrada, habia un taxi amarillo chillante, de lo mas inconfundible con una chica hawaiana como adorno en el tablero y un llavero de la virgen de Guadalupe colgando desde el espejo retrovisor, era difícil ver a esa distancia pero habia alguien sentado al volante, y como si se percatara de su presencia, la persona al volante salió del auto apoyando un brazo en la puerta del conductor y lanzándole una sonrisa.

La taxista le miro directamente a los ojos, y Peridot no pudo mirar a otro lado, provocando que sus miradas se cruzaran como en una película dramática, hasta que sus amigas salieron del edificio y abordaron el Taxi, y Peridot salió corriendo para no ser vistas por ninguna de ellas.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Eran la una, ¿O quizás dos de la tarde? Que importaba, lo único que importaba era que Jasper quería calmar esa estúpida resaca de una vez por todas. El día anterior habia sido un día difícil, su turno se extendió hasta las 3 de la mañana, tuvo que recoger a un tipo borracho de un bar, pero este no estaba de acuerdo con lo que le cobraba y tuvo que golpearlo hasta sacarle tres dientes. Por suerte su turno acabo ahí, y pudo tomar unas cervezas en el bar antes de tener que ir a regresar el Taxi a la estación.

La taxista se levanto con esfuerzo de la cama entre sabanas sucias y cajas de cigarrillos por doquier. Su pelo estaba enmarañado y con olor a tabaco junto con el resto de su arrugada ropa. Noto que no llevaba camisa ni sostén, y no recordaba donde la habia arrumbado, finalmente se dio por vencida y fue a la cocina por una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza, con solo unos bóxers puestos.

Abrió el refrigerador, buscando algo remotamente comestible, pero no encontró más que un cartón de leche caduco y un burrito que parecía tener hongos creciendo de lo viejo que era.

Finalmente se dio por vencida, cerró el refrigerador y fue a darse una ducha rápida, salió del baño más tranquila, con un par de jeans desgastados, una camisa a cuadros, con los botones de arriba abiertos, y una blusa blanca debajo. Cepillo su pelo solo lo suficiente para quitar nudos, pero lo dejo suelto para que su melena se secara naturalmente.

Tomo su cartera y sus llaves, cerrando la puerta de su departamento tras ella. Era un barrio peligroso, en su mayoría gente latina, ¿pero quien en su sano juicio asaltaría a una mujer como ella? Fue al estacionamiento y abordo su carro, que no era más que un viejo Camaro con pintura desgastada que ella misma habia modificado. Habia una buena cafetería al otro lado de este barrio asqueroso, donde podía tener un desayuno decente sin gastar mucho. Así que condujo en esa dirección.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Tonta, tonta, ¡super hiper mega TONTA!" grito para sí misma la adolecente, mientras corría por la calle. Nunca en su vida habia llegado tarde a una clase, si claro, habia salido tarde de la escuela, pero nunca llegado tarde.

Y todo era culpa de esa estúpida, horrible, tonta, repugnante, y pervertida TAXIST-AHHHH!

Dejo salir un grito al cielo, la chica de lentes se detuvo en seco en medio de la calle, y un auto freno apenas a unos milímetros de Peridot.

-¡CUIDADO MOCOSA ESTUPIDA!- grito una voz desde el vehículo. –¡El verde es para que los autos avancen! ¡No los peatones!-

Peridot volteo a donde el conductor estaba, y fue ahí donde se reconocieron mutuamente. -¿¡T-TU!?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir en ese momento.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… Pero si es la niña nerd salta bardas de pequeños pechos…- bromeo la mujer saliendo del auto para apoyarse en la puerta entre abierta, sin molestarse por los autos tras ella que hacían sonar sus bocinas para que avanzara. -¿Feliz de verme?-

Peridot se animo a sí misma para correr a la seguridad de la acera, y tratar de ignorar a la mujer, repitiéndose una y otra vez, que estaban en el exterior y ella no se atrevería a hacer algo en frente de todo el mundo.

-Oye, oye ¿A dónde vas?-

La adolescente siguió caminando en dirección a su escuela, pero la taxista no se daría por vencida, se volvió a meter a su auto, y condujo lentamente, al paso de Peridot siguiéndola a su lado. –¿Por qué tan rápido preciosa?-

"Ignórala Peridot, solo ignórala, finge que no existe" pensó la chica mientras seguía caminando.

-¿Ah, con que el gato te comió la lengua?- bromeo. Jasper noto que justo delante de ellas estaba la escuela a la que la adolescente iba, era una lastima hubiera deseado estar más tiempo en su presencia. Pero no la dejaría irse sin antes raspar un poco para ver hasta dónde podía llegar sin que explotara. –Así que… ¿Qué ropa interior usas hoy?... Me gustaban tus bragas verdes con pequeños rombos amarillos, ¿llevas algo así hoy Perri?-

Peridot se detuvo a medio paso, congelándose por completo. –Quien… como… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- dijo casi en un grito volteándola a ver finalmente.

Jasper rio, deteniendo su auto junto a la estudiante. -¿Perri?... bueno… así es como te llamaron las chicas que fueron a verte anoche… eran unas parlanchinas, nunca dejaron de hablar mientras iban en mi taxi.-

"¡Por supuesto! Tenían que ser esas habladoras" pensó Peridot. La colegiala rechino sus dientes, prometiéndose a sí misma que las demás pagarían por eso. Recordando que iba tarde para sus clases, Peridot se apuro para dar media vuelta hasta la entrada de la escuela, pudo escuchar tras ella como la puerta del auto se volvía a abrir, ¿Era acaso que la taxista estaba tan loca como para seguirla hasta dentro de la escuela?... Bueno que importaba, los guardias de seguro ni la dejarían pasar…entonces la chica se detuvo en seco, percatándose que los guardias ni siquiera la dejarían pasar a ella.

-Lo siento… llegas tarde- El guardia cerro el portón de la escuela frente a Peridot para después ponerle el candado.

-¿¡QUE!?... Espere… ¡NO! Debe haber un error… faltan unos minutos para…- vio su celular donde en efecto eran las 2:10pm… los diez minutos de tolerancia habían terminado. –Por favor señor… ¡nunca habia llegado tarde antes! ¡SOY ALUMNA EJEMPLAR!-

-Lo siento pequeña, la próxima vez procura despertar temprano.- El guardia no se molesto en escuchar mas escusas de la alumna impuntual, y regreso al interior de la escuela.

Peridot vio entre los barrotes como el hombre se alejaba, dejándola fuera. –¡NO, ESPERE! No por favoooor!... llame a la directora, ella me dejara entrar se lo juro!- Pero ya era tarde, el guardia ya no le escuchaba.

Una fuerte risa le hiso recordar que no se encontraba sola en ese momento. La taxista se encontraba tras ella, al parecer riéndose de su predicamento. -¿TU?... ¿Aun sigues aquí?... ¡vete antes de que llame a la policía!-

-Haha… Lo siento Perry, pero tú "nerdosidad" y como lloriqueas por no entrar a tu querida escuelita, me pareció gracioso…- finalmente dejo de reír, enjugándose una lágrima con un dedo. –Tranquila mocosa, no estoy haciendo nada, ¿por qué habrían de arrestarme?- se recargo contra su auto, aun viendo a la niña que abrazaba los barrotes.

Se puso de pie normalmente, cruzándose de brazos, volteaba a todos lados como si esperara que ya hubiera una patrulla policial vigilando, no era del todo cómodo saber que estaba en medio de la calle solitaria junto a la mujer que le habia acosado. -¿Perdón?... acabar de decir ¿Qué no has hecho nada malo?... Argh! ¿Sabes qué?.. Solo… ¡Solo vete!.. Déjame tranquila, tu… tu…. ¡VIEJA VERDE!-

-Aunch… tu insulto sí que me llego…- dijo con sarcasmo.

Peridot se aferro de la correa de su mochila, reprimiendo un gruñido de ira pura, comenzó a caminar nuevamente, al parecer hoy tampoco asistiría a clases. Genial, dos días seguidos sin asistir a la escuela, quien sabe cómo afectaría esto a su promedio bimestral.

-¿Ya te vas tan rápido?- Jasper caminó junto con ella, sin preocuparse de que habia dejado su auto estacionado frente a la escuela.

Peridot no respondió.

-Oh vamos… ¿Ya te enojaste?- estiro su mano y la puso en su hombro haciéndola voltear de repente, la estudiante se asusto al punto de zafarse del agarre y poniendose a la defensiva en un instante.

-¡NO ME TOQUES!...- grito cubriéndose con su mochila. –¡Si me vuelves a tocar, gritare tan alto que toda la cuadra me escuchara!…-

Jasper se sorprendió por un segundo, esto realmente no lo habia esperado. –Wou… en verdad que me tienes miedo…- Peridot se sorprendió de la forma en la que la Taxista dijo eso, parecía casi… sorprendida. –Mira… no voy a violarte en medio de una calle si eso es lo que estas pensando…-

-¡Por supuesto que no!... ni tú eres tan tonta para eso… ¡Seguro me llevaras a un Motel de cuarta, y luego me violaras!-

Jasper rio levemente, esta vez no fue en forma de burla o ironía fue una risa más natural. –Creo que empezamos con el pie equivocado…- levanto su mano, de la forma más lenta que pudo aun recordando que cualquier movimiento agresivo podría asustar a la otra chica. –Soy Jasper… Y NO… no pienso violarte, raptarte, asesinarte, robarte ni nada que implique hacerte daño… ¿Mejor?-

Peridot miro por sobre su mochila, como la taxista le extendía la mano, dentro de ella aun creía que era un treta de parte de la mujer, pero otra parte quería pensar que un violador en serie jamás seria así de amigable, ni trataría de entablar amistad con una víctima, al menos que fuera un violador demasiado experimentado y listo, y aunque habia muchas palabras para definir a la mujer, "Inteligente" no era una de ellas. –Entonces… Que… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto aun desconfiando pero bajando su mochila dejando de estar a la defensiva.

-Quiero conocerte… ¿Es eso un delito?-

La estudiante lo medito un segundo. –Lo es si eres una anciana acosando a una menor de edad…-

La mujer trato de no ofenderse. –No es como si yo tuviera 50 y tú fueras al jardín de infancia… ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Doce, tal vez trece?-

La chica de lentes por su parte si se ofendió al escuchar que le creía tan pequeña. –¡Tengo 15!-

-¡Vez!... A tu edad yo ya tenía expediente policial, y me habia escapado del colegio católico dos veces…- se cruzo de brazos. –Yo tengo 24, sigo siendo parte de la juventud que se divierte…-

Peridot se cruzo de brazos imitando a la otra en forma de desafío, tratando de verse lo menos estúpida posible debido a su prótesis. –Tienes más de 30, recuerdo haberlo visto en tu licencia el día que me llevaste en tu taxi…-

La taxista se sintió algo tonta al ser descubierta en medio de su mentira. –Bueno, bueno… tengo 32 son solo…- hiso un conteo rápido en su mente –Son solo 14 años de diferencia…-

-¡Esos son 17 años de diferencia!- corrigió la chica, mas enojada por la estupidez tan imperdonable de la mujer que por otra cosa. –Debiste quedarte en ese colegio…- susurro más para ella misma que para la mujer, pero la taxista parece haberle oído ya que empezó a reír de su broma.

-Lose… pero los números no son lo mío…-

-Me sorprende que puedas dar el cambio a tus pasajeros…-

-Me atrapaste…- rio para sí misma. -Es por eso que los Taxistas redondeamos siempre el costo del viaje…-

Peridot iba a responder nuevamente a la mujer con una de sus "inteligentes respuestas" cuando se percato que estaba en medio de una conversación con la taxista pervertida que le habia acosado. -¡BASTA! ¡Deja de hacer eso!-

-¿Hacer qué, Perri?-

-¡ESO! Justo eso… llamarme Perri, y fingir que eres mi amiga… Solo basta…-

Peridot retomo su camino por la acera, tratando de no voltear a ver a la mujer, se sintió aliviada al escuchar que nadie parecía seguirle. Gracias a Dios la mujer parecía haber desistido, solo quería llegar a casa cuanto antes y recostarse en su camita bajo tres candados en su puerta.

-… Quieres… ¿Quieres que te consiga un Taxi?- dijo la mujer aun de pie donde la habia dejado.

-¡NO!... ¡Solo déjame sola!- finalmente la chica mas joven, convirtió sus pasos firmes en un trote y termino corriendo lo más lejos posible de la insistente mujer.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Peridot aun estaba adolorida de los pies, eran alrededor de las 6pm, y aunque ya se habia dado una ducha, y habia reposado en el sofá por un rato, aun estaba cansada después de correr de la escuela a su casa, negándose a buscar un Taxi o cualquier otro servidor público de transporte, era definitivo, ¡Peridot Diamond solo caminara a partir de ahora! Bromeo para sí misma en su mente. Por desgracia sabia que a la hora que salía de la escuela, sería más peligroso ir caminando que en el Taxi de la tal Jasper.

-Jasper… Jasper… ¿qué?... Jasper… ¿C?...- tecleaba varias veces en la barra del buscador de Facebook, tenía su laptop apoyada en sus muslos, tratando de recordar lo que habia leído en la licencia de la Taxista dos días atrás. Tratando de pensar en cual era el apellido de la mujer, seguro era con "C" ella parecía mexicana, tal vez era algo latino. –Jasper… ¿Castro?... ¿Castillo?... C-…C-… ¡CUARZO!- Apenas el apellido salió de sus labios escribió en el buscador, al parecer habia varias Jasper Cuarzo, pero Jasper era normalmente un nombre de hombre, así que por las fotos de perfil pudo deducir rápidamente quien era la Jasper que buscaba.

Después de mover el cursor del Mouse como loca, le encontró, habia dudado mucho que una mujer como esa tuviera cuenta de Facebook, pero a quien engañaba ¿hoy día quien no poseía cuenta de Facebook? Incluso su mama Yellow Diamond, tan seria y profesional que era, le parecía una necesidad tener una cuenta de ese tipo.

Dio clic para ver el muro de la Taxista, esperando que no fuera una de esas cuentas donde tenían todo bloqueado para extraños, por suerte la mujer parecía ser tan tonta como para no hacer un bloqueo adecuado de la privacidad. Lo primero que noto era que la foto de perfil era una foto de Jasper tomada por alguien que la fotografió sin que se diera cuenta. Era compresible, la taxista no parecía ser del tipo de mujer que se toma selfies a sí misma en el baño como ciertas personas cofcofLapiscofcof.

Lo segundo que noto, fue que la imagen de portada era una foto de su auto, el mismo que habia visto hoy en la calle. Peridot trato de no criticar sus gustos ya que ella misma tenía como imagen de portada, una foto de sus figuras Amiibo.

Movió nuevamente el cursor para ver sus publicaciones recientes, pero parecían ser simplemente imágenes tontas etiquetadas por otras personas, Jasper no parecía de aquellas que publicaban a diario, tal vez con suerte una vez cada 15 días. Finalmente abrió su álbum de fotos donde encontró varias fotos que la mujer habia subido, algunas de ellas estaba acompañada con los que suponía eran compañeros de trabajo, ya que tenían pinta de taxistas.

En otras fotos estaban en mesas o barras en lo que creía que era un bar de mala muerte, Peridot comenzó a aburrirse, la mujer parecía tan jodidamente aburrida y hueca como habia pensado, era exactamente lo que ella habia imaginado que era, una mujer con un grave problema con la bebida que se la vivía en peleas de bares. Estaba por salirse de su Facebook cuando llega a unas fotografías en un salón de tatuaje, probablemente de la época en que apenas se estaba haciendo los tatuajes que le habia visto.

Dio zoom a algunas fotos y vio la secuencia de cómo hacían sus tatuajes, sus manos, brazos y finalmente su rostro, aunque sencillos eran increíblemente intricados cuando te acercabas a verlos a corta distancia.

Las mejillas de Peridot se sonrojaron cuando al seguir la secuencia de las fotos, noto fotografías de la mujer sin camisa presumiendo los tatuajes de su espalda… Si, la mujer llevaba sostén, pero esto era lo más cerca a pornografía que habia visto (Al menos en una persona real, porque el hentai de anime y Pokemon no contaba) Se tapo media vista con una mano tratando de cerrar la ventana, cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio un tatuaje en particular que le habia llamado la atención.

-Era eso… ¿Un Transformer?-

Abrió sus ojos para ver la foto, y en efecto, en uno de sus hombros llevaba la cara de Bumblebee tatuada. Después de pensarlo dos segundos era algo lógico, la mujer parecía amar su auto y tenía un camaro, probablemente era fan de las películas (O al menos del culo de Megan fox)

Peridot rio para sí misma. No era un secreto que era una nerd de primera, y amaba Transformers, tenia figuras coleccionables, comics y todo lo que buena fan tiene, así que al saber que era un tema que de hecho tenía en común con la horrible mujer taxista, la relajo un poco, le hiso ver un cierto lado más humano de ella.

Esa noche reviso todo lo que habia por revisar en el Facebook de la mujer mayor. Desde sus primeras publicaciones (Al parecer solo habia tenido su cuenta de Facebook desde hace un poco más de un año solamente) Tubo la grata sorpresa de ver sus viejas fotos de portada donde en efecto habia algunos Wallpapers de Transformers, sobre todo donde los autos último modelo conducían por carreteras. Ya enserio que tiene esta mujer con los autos. Pensó.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-¿A dónde joven?-

-Black Avenue por favor…- Un joven de no más de 20 entro a la parte trasera del taxi dándole una extraña mirada a la mujer taxista, Jasper ya estaba acostumbrada a esto, no a muchos les parecía ver una mujer taxista, pero se habia dejado de preocupar hace mucho.

-Usted manda joven…- acelero por la avenida principal, imaginando mentalmente las calles que debía tomar hasta Black Avenue. Cuando al detenerse en un semáforo en rojo, sintió una vibración en su pantalón, habia olvidado sacar su celular de su bolsillo trasero de nuevo. Con un movimiento incomodo se levanto sacando el celular, deducía que el estúpido de Greg tenía problemas de nuevo en su auto lavado y necesitaba que le ayudara a darle una golpiza a los pandilleros que siempre grafiteaban sus paredes.

Se preparaba para gritarle que no era su guarura para andar salvando su trasero cada dos segundos cuando nota que no era una llamada si no un mensaje entrante. Ni siquiera era un mensaje, era una notificación de Facebook.

"Peridot Diamond te mando una solicitud de amistad."

-¿Peridot Diamond?...- no tenía la mas mínima idea de quién era esa, miro al semáforo que seguía en rojo, y aprovecho ese tiempo para tocar la notificación, la ventana de Facebook se abrió y comenzaba a cargarse. No tenía idea de por qué pagaba ese estúpido plan para su celular que le costaba un ojo de la cara, cuando compro un celular solo le dijo a la mujer de ventas que quería un celular que aguatara golpes y con el que pudiera ver porno, la vendedora comenzó a hablar de un plan de internet en cualquier lugar con un "x" modelo de celular, a cómodos pagos mensuales de… y blah blah blah… firme aquí.

Ahora sabia que estaba pagando por un servicio que casi nunca usaba ya que ella no era usuaria diaria de internet, pero al menos tenía acceso a porno cada vez que quería. Pensó.

La ventana de Facebook por fin se cargo, y lo primero que vio fue el nombre "Peridot Diamond" luego miro a su foto de perfil, una risa estridente hiso saltar del susto al pasajero de atrás, quien miro adelante para ver qué pasaba, pero vio el semáforo en vez.

-Señora el semáforo esta en verde…-

Sin dejar de reír, Jasper volteo a ver el semáforo y aun sin tomar el volante apretó el acelerador hasta el fondo –Lo siento! Lo siento!- escuchó a los autos de atrás sonar la bocina de sus autos, tirando por accidente su celular bajo su asiento.

El pasajero de atrás noto esto y se agacho para tratar de alcanzarlo.

-Lo siento… es solo que…- aun entre risas trato de mantener la dirección del camino. –Es solo que… ¿Sabes quién es ella?-

El joven quien habia alcanzado su celular, estaba por regresárselo cuando escucha su pregunta. –Ammm… ¿Ella?- miro la imagen de perfil del Facebook de lo que parecía ser una estudiante de instituto, iba a sugerir que era su hija pero prefirió no hacer conjeturas. –Amm… ¿no?-

-Esa mocosa hace apenas unas horas me dijo que no me le volviera a acercar… ¡Y ahora me manda una solicitud de amistad!- rió más fuerte de lo que cómodamente era correcto, y retomo su celular de la mano del joven confundido. -¿Quién entiende a las mujeres?-

El chico se sintió incomodo respecto a lo que la taxista le habia insinuado, pero temía hacer cualquier observación. –eh… si… lo mismo me pregunto yo…-

-¿Tienes novia, niño?-

El chico pensó un segundo, pero finalmente asintió.

-En ese caso, Dios te proteja…- bromeo, bloqueando el celular para ponerlo en la consola del Taxi junto a la bailarina Hawaiana que llevaba de adorno, pero antes presionando el botón de "Aceptar solicitud".

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Peridot se encontraba en posición fetal en la oscuridad de su habitación sobre su cama, abrazaba su almohada y estaba cubierta por una delgada manta, desde afuera podía verse su silueta ya que dentro de la sabana tenía su celular encendido.

La chica veía la pantalla iluminada del celular sin tocarlo, solo abrazando su almohada, el celular estaba apoyado en la cama con el Facebook abierto, se sentía tan tonta, hundió su rostro en la almohada pensado si debía eliminar la solicitud de amistad o no. ¿¡Por qué la habia mandado en primer lugar!? ¿Se habia dejado llevar por solo las fotografías de Facebook de una mujer para creer que ya la conocía? ¿Esto era algo como el estúpido síndrome de Estocolmo? (4)

Restregaba tanto su rostro contra la almohada que sus lentes terminaron hasta su frente, deteniéndose únicamente cuando sonó un "DING" que le hiso saltar en su lugar. Se acomodo sus lentes nuevamente, viendo hacia su celular.

-Que sea notificación de Candy Crush… que sea notificación de Candy Crush… ¡POR FAVOR que sea notificación de Candy Crush!…- apretó los ojos repitiendo eso varias veces, sujeto el celular acercándolo a su cara rezando que la taxista no le allá respondido, cuando por fin abre los ojos y ve la notificación.

"Jasper Cuarzo acepto tu solicitud de amistad, ahora puedes escribir en la biografía de Jasper Cuarzo."

Peridot salto en su cama, aventando la manta que tenia sobre ella y terminando de rodillas sobre las cobijas, con el celular sujetado con ambas manos. –¿¡QUE!?- grito sin preocuparte de que sus vecinos en el edificio escucharan. -¿¡Es enserio!? ¿¡Publicas dos veces al mes, pero respondes mi solicitud de amistad en menos de dos minutos!?-

Después de tener una pelea consigo misma, respecto a si debía quitarla de amigos o no, porque de seguro en este momento la mujer estaba husmeando en su álbum de fotos, hiso un reconteo de que fotos habia subido, se relajo al recordar que rara vez se tomaba fotos a sí misma, la foto de perfil que tenia justo ahora fue tomada por obligación de Lapis, pero recordó cierto álbum de fotos que debía borrar donde estaban de vacaciones en la playa hace dos años y llevaba un traje de baño, que si bien no enseñaba mucho, quien sabe que cosas perversas podría pensar esa pedófila si lo veía. Finalmente se dio por vencida y termino lanzando su celular a su cama. Cayendo boca abajo en su cama, ahogándose en su almohada.

Bueno al menos no le habia mandado un mensaje una vez ya la tenía agregada como amiga.

-DING-

Resucito casi como muerto viviente desde su almohada. –Debe…. Ser… una… broma- Pero no, no era una broma. ¡La taxista le estaba mandando un mensaje por Facebook msn! Por más que su cerebro le decía otra cosa, su mano actuó en automático y toco la burbuja de la foto de perfil de la taxista para abrir la conversación desde una esquina de la pantalla de su celular.

-No pudiste esperar ni un día verdad? ;)

Peridot quería gritar a todo el edificio y maldecir a esta estúpida y presuntuosa hija de su…

-Tú no pudiste esperar para mandarme un mensaje, verdad?

-Mira quien lo dice Perri… tanto me extrañaste que lo primero que hiciste al llegar a tu casa, fue buscarme en Facebook? Debes amarme!

-Sigue soñando… -_-

-Mientras sea contigo :´)

-TE ODIO

-Yo también Te amo Perri 3

-No tienes trabajo que hacer?... no sé, llevar a un ebrio a su casa tal vez? ¬_¬

-Sí, de hecho sí, pero no te preocupes Perri, mi turno acaba en una hora, y vendré a platicar contigo

-Estas loca si crees que voy a esperarte

-Sí, pero loca por ti… pero tranquila, te hablare si veo que estas conectada, si no, supondré que mi Perri está durmiendo

-Procurare desactivar mi wifi justo ahora… ¬¬

-xD

Peridot no creyó necesario responder a eso… pero tampoco desconecto su Wifi.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Un par de prostitutas, y un travesti estaban sobre el Taxi de Jasper, coreando una estúpida canción de Gloria Trevi que pasaban por la radio. La taxista maldecía al mundo entero por tener la mala suerte de que el radio del taxi estuviera descompuesto y atorado en esa única estación, pero esa canción era mejor que las estúpidas platicas que tenían las prostitutas antes de empezar a cantar.

Puso su mano en su cabeza masajeando la sien, estaba tratando de darse fuerza de sobrevivir a este turno, por suerte era su último viaje para por fin poder decir…

-¡LIBRE SOY!¡LIBRE SOY!- corearon las prostitutas y el travesti al mismo tiempo desde la canción que cambio en la radio. ¿Mierda que clase de estación es esta? Pensó Jasper.

-Suficiente divas… llegamos…- apago la radio librándose por fin de ese desastre de canción de Disney. –Son 50 pesos princesita Elsa…- el travesti rio ante su broma y entrego un billete de 50 desde su sostén con relleno y Jasper procuro en acelerar antes de que el tipo comenzara a lanzarle besos.

Gracias a la virgen de Guadalupe que la estación de Taxis estaba a solo unas cuadras, así que pudo entregar su Taxi, las ganancias del día reportar finalizado su turno y recoger su camaro del estacionamiento para volver a casa en solo 10 minutos.

Al detenerse en el primer semáforo que vio, tomo su celular y reviso si Perri estaba conectada aún.

Eran pasadas de las 3 de la mañana, mañana tenía escuela y Peridot ni siquiera habia empezado su tarea, no podía creer que habia estado la última hora pendiente de su celular para que una taxista latina de treinta años le mandara un mensaje. La adolescente cambiaba de posición en su cama cada dos segundos, la manta la tapaba de la cabeza a los pies, tenía que acurrucarse porque la noche era muy fría, y Peridot habia sido tan tonta como para dormir en shorts cortos y una blusa de tirantes con la cara de Pikachu en ella.

Mientras tanto Jasper comenzó a escribir lo primero que le vino a la mente, antes de que el semáforo llegara a cambiar de nuevo.

-¿Me extrañaste?

Peridot casi vuelve a lanzar la cobija por la habitación al escuchar el sonido del mensaje nuevamente, pero se retuvo solo porque el frio se lo impedía. Se acomodo en la cama para escribir mas cómodamente bajo las sabanas, primero dudo en responder pero al darse cuenta de que ya le habia dado el visto, trato de parecer lo mas casual posible en sus respuestas.

-Pensé que dijiste una hora, han pasado 50 minutos y no pude desconectarme a tiempo… ¬¬

Pasaron cinco minutos antes de que Jasper pudiera detenerse en otro semáforo para contestar, era rebelde pero no tonta como para escribir y conducir al mismo tiempo, era su amado camaro el que conducía después de todo y no ese feo taxi.

-Que puedo decir? Así de desesperada me pones Perri ;)

-Deja de llamarme así

-llamarte cómo? Perri?

-Si! Ya viste mi nombre de perfil, mi nombre es Peridot, NO PERRI… Perri es solo para mis amigas…

-Me lastimas Perri, que no somos amigas?

-no.

-entiendo… quieres decir que somos MAS que amigas ewe

-NO.

Jasper retomo su camino por la avenida, apurándose a llegar a su casa entes de que la chica se fuera a dormir, y ya no pudiera hablar más con ella. Después de torear varios autos, y evitar al hombre de la renta del complejo de apartamentos donde vivía. Finalmente llego, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

-y…. Que llevas puesto?

Fueron un par de segundos en los que lo único que apareció en la pantalla fue "Peridot está escribiendo" al parecer, escribía y borraba varias veces sin saber que responder. Es decir. ¿Qué se podría responder a eso? Peridot tenía su rostro como un tomate, pero trato de estar en calma para responder tranquilamente, por su parte Jasper ya podía imaginar el nivel de sonrojo que tenía en ese momento.

-No sé porque imagine que llegarías a preguntar eso…

-Eso quiere decir que ya ensayaste la respuesta? Vas a decirme que llevas puesto?

-Claro… de hecho por qué no mejor te muestro?

Casi al mismo tiempo que mando el mensaje, Peridot mando una imagen adjunta, con la foto de su prótesis de brazo sacando el dedo de en medio.

-Linda mano, puedes mandarme foto del resto de ti ahora?

La taxista se deshizo de su camisa a cuadros, aventándola al azar por la habitación, sus botas fueron arrojadas después, sin soltar nunca su celular. Para cuando llego a su cama, se habia desecho de todo menos de sus jeans.

-No… Que te hace pensar que lo hare? -_-

-Yo solo llevo jeans puestos ;)

-diaac! No digas esas cosas, no podre dormir! Asco asco asco!

Peridot se tapo su rostro tratando de no imaginar como la taxista se vería solo en jeans con sus enormes pechos bronceados al aire libre, ¡oh Dios… seguro era peluda por todos lados! Para cuando el celular volvió a sonar con una respuesta de la taxista, el celular se habia bloqueado solo, al desbloquearlo, leyó "Jasper te envió una foto". La adolescenete rápidamente entro en pánico, la horrible mujer se habia atrevido a mandarle una foto, debería abrir la conversación ¿Sí o No? ¿¡Soportaría ver la horrible perversidad que de seguro le habia mandado!? Peridot trago duro y se armo de valor para abrir la conversación, miro con medio ojo abierto, respirando aliviada cuando noto que no era un desnudo, se trataba solo de una foto del rostro de Jasper, su cabeza estaba recostada en su almohada y le mandaba un beso, y aunque podía ver parte del hombro desnudo de la mujer, al menos no era una foto de sus senos.

-Se que deseas una foto de mi desnuda, pero tengo que ir despacio baby… ;)

-Gracias a Dios, pensé que me habías mandado un desnudo estuve por arrojar mi celular por la ventana… :v

-haha bien ahora tu turno, mándame una foto de tu carita sexy

-No voy a mandarte una foto! Así que deja de pedirlo

-Oh vamos! No estoy pidiéndote un desnudo!

Peridot mordió su pulgar pensativa, no podía creer que estuviera considerándolo. Se puso de pie y camino hasta su espejo de cuerpo entero viéndose a sí misma. Siempre habia sido insegura con su aspecto, no quería que nadie, ni siquiera la Taxista pervertida le viera así.

-No estoy presentable, lo siento

-oh Perri debes conocerme más que eso, sabes que no me importa

La adolescente re escribió varias veces, pero finalmente respondió:

-Dame un segundo.

Encendió su lámpara de noche, y tomo un par de fotos frente al espejo, las primeras no le gustaron ya que era difícil apuntar a su rostro sin que el celular le tapara, así que dio un paso atrás, tomo otra ronda de fotos pero su pelo se veía horrible en ellas, además que sus pecas eran muy evidentes, termino dando varios pasos más atrás, y lo que empezó con una foto de su rostro se convirtió en una foto de cuerpo completo.

Jasper se habia puesto cómoda esperando la foto, casi grita cuando la chica habia aceptado enviarle una, incluso si era solo de su rostro, pero era un comienzo tal vez luego con más confianza le pediría una de…

"Peridot te envió una imagen"

Presiono rápidamente el mensaje y se sorprendió al ver una foto de la chica de cuerpo completo, reflejada en el espejo, Dios, llevaba unos shorts increíblemente cortos y ceñidos, una camisa de tirantes que dejaba dos centímetros de piel expuesta en su vientre, podía ver el lugar exacto donde la prótesis se unía a su piel, y sus pequeños pechos ceñidos a la delgada tela de su blusa de Pikachu. Su pose no era nada sugerente solo estaba de pie frente al espejo sujetando el celular, pero por si sola Peridot era un encanto.

-SHIT!... Perri acabas de hacer que me dé mucho calor! Damn! 3

-Basta! Ya fue lo suficientemente humillante mandarte la foto!

-Y que foto! Mándame mas!

-NOO! Una fue suficiente!

Internamente la respuesta de la taxista habia hecho sentir mejor a la adolescente insegura, era extraño que alguien expresara estar atraído físicamente por ella, nunca nadie de su edad habia insinuado que ella era atractiva.

-Dime por favor que no tienes novio! ;)

-Deja de insinuar esas cosas!... pero no, si necesitas saberlo, no tengo novio

-no? Mejor para mí! Quieres ser mi novia?

Peridot se cubrió el rostro con su mano reprimiendo un chillido, ¿Esta mujer hablaba enserio?... ¿Cómo podía hacer una broma tan cruel?, incluso habiéndolo negado tantas veces la adolescente habia deseado escuchar una proposición como esa antes, y aunque en el momento y la situación eran casi una mala broma, Peridot no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa y con un palpitar viniendo de su corazón, que aumentaba cada vez mas.

-Quiero… hablar serio, dime ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? ¿Qué planeas? Quieres ir ganando confianza para luego aprovecharte de mí, ¿Es eso? ¿Con cuantas adolescentes te has acostado ya?

Jasper se sorprendió con la sorpresiva seriedad de la otra y hasta cierto punto se sintió ofendida, era cierto que Jasper era una pervertida, habia hecho miles de piropos y acariciado indecorosamente a chicas en bares, pero jamás habia violado a nadie, y nunca a una menor.

-Mira Perri… sé que no te di una buena impresión ese primer día que nos vimos… Pero déjame decir que si, suelo darle una palmada en el trasero a alguna ramera en un club nocturno, o hacer proposiciones a una que otra pasajera en mi taxi, pero jamás he violado a nadie, mira mi expediente policial si eso te hace sentir mejor, solo he sido arrestada por peleas en bares y el robo de un auto cuando tenía 17, es todo!

La chica más joven, no sabía si esa información le hacía sentir más tranquila, pero cierta parte de ella quería confiar en la mujer, tal vez fue por estar alagada, tal vez fue por su juventud e inexperiencia o por su deseo de que alguien le considerara atractiva, pero Peridot dejo cualquier signo de cordura de lado y se acerco a su espejo de cuerpo entero nuevamente, y se miro a si misma unos segundos.

Extrañamente en este punto ya no sentía el frio de la noche, la plática le habia acalorado incluso si no lo admitiera. Se alejo unos pasos del espejo y se movió tratando de ver que le habia visto la otra mujer para que quisiera verla desnuda, sin darse cuenta se encontraba tomando fotos decidiendo que lado le favorecía mas.

-¿Perri?... aun estas ahí?

Jasper comenzaba a preocuparse, la adolecente habia pasado ya 10 minutos sin responder.

-Yo… quiero confiar en ti, Jasper… me gustaría darte una oportunidad

La taxista sonrió ampliamente, casi podía ver la sonrisa de la niña en su imaginación.

-Eso quiere decir que serás mi novia? ….

-Eso quiere decir, que no te bloqueare, tonta!

-Bueno es un comienzo

"Peridot te envió una imagen"

Jasper se sorprendió, no esperaba nada mas de la otra chica esa noche, rápidamente dio clic al mensaje y se sorprendió al ver una foto de Peridot frente al espejo, aun con los mismos shorts cortos que llevaba antes pero ahora solo tenía su sostén puesto, un sostén blanco con puntos verdes, sus pechos eran tan pequeños que su sostén casi era un corpiño de niña, pero era esto mismo lo que hacía que Jasper se pusiera aun más caliente, su vientre era tan delgado y ella era tan blanca con piel que parecía ser tan suave, su rostro estaba notoriamente sonrojado y no llevaba sus enormes gafas, Jasper gruño emocionada, como desearía estar ahí ahora.

-aun estas viva? O moriste al ver a mi horrible yo?

-Estas bromeando!? Solo tomaba unos minutos para observar a tu delicioso y apetitoso tu!

Peridot se sonrojo, cada vez se sentía mejor al escucharla decir cosas así, respecto a su atracción física por ella. Le hacía sentir… confianza.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Habían pasado dos semanas… Dos largas semanas en las que las amigas de Peridot habían notado que su amiga no se habia separado de su celular, e incluso en medio de la clase esperaba a que el profesor se distrajera para revisar sus mensajes. Dos semanas en las que Jasper aprovechaba cada semáforo y descanso entre viajes para contestar los mensajes de la adolescente.

Dos semanas en los que Peridot habia comenzado a disfrutar la plática con la mujer mayor, al principio habia sido pláticas simples, a Jasper le gustaba saber todas las cosas de Nerd que Peridot hacia, y a Peridot le gustaba saber cómo era la vida de una mujer treintona sin familia. Descubrieron muchas cosas de la otra en ese tiempo, cosas como que Jasper era hija de indocumentados pero ella nació en Estados unidos por lo que tenía su residencia, y que aunque vivía sola, tenía toda su familia lejana en México y la visitaba en sus vacaciones cada año sin falta. O cosas como que Peridot era hija única de una madre divorciada, y que su mama era empresaria que viajaba a menudo dejándola sola, y su padre solo le visitaba en su cumpleaños.

-¿Dónde estás?

-En la escuela ya te lo dije…

-Ya lo sé, me refiero a que si estas en el patio, un salón de clases, o donde?

-ah… estoy en el baño de mujeres, fue cambio de hora y voy hacia otra clase.

-mándame una foto de tus pechos

-No voy a mandarte una foto de mis pechos cada vez que lo pidas! Aun puedo llamar a la policía sí creo que estas siendo muy pervertida

-Si quisieras llamar a la policía ya lo habrías echo… anda vamos, no seria excitante mandarme una foto de tus pechos mientras te escondes en un baño de la escuela?

Peridot pensó en la situación por un segundo, y un sentimiento de intrepidez le consumió en ese momento, miro a todos lados y vio que no habia nadie, pero cualquiera podría llegar en cualquier momento, así que entro a un baño individual bajando la tapa del inodoro para sentarse, puso su mochila en el piso y con dificultad se desabrocho su camisa blanca del uniforme, empezaba a tomarse fotos con el celular, ya habia mandado varias fotos a Jasper en sostén, pero siempre se sintió avergonzada no importaba cuantas veces lo hiciera, pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez estaba en la escuela, escondiéndose para no se atrapada, y sentía una excitación repentina por la situación.

-Peridot? Aun estas ahí?

Jasper estaba recargada en su taxi, esperando que fuera aspirado por dentro después de que una mujer tiro sus bolsas del mercado en los asientos, y tuviera que ir al auto lavado de Greg lo que fue bueno ya que pudo detenerse a hablar con Peridot.

La adolescente vio su mensaje pero lo ignoro, quería que la foto quedara bien, tomo varias mas pero no le convencían, algo dentro de ella pensaba que Jasper se cansaría de las misma fotos siempre, y en un punto simplemente se cansaría de ella, así que en un impulso de intrepidez mas grande, sujeto su sostén y lo levanto hacia arriba, dejando ver sus pechos y sus pezones color rosa, al principio no estaba segura pero después de ver como quedaban las fotos, selecciono una y la envió.

Cuando Jasper recibió la foto, supo que tendría esa foto como el fondo para su celular durante semanas.

El timbre de la siguiente hora clase, sonó. Peridot acomodo su sostén y cerro su camisa para ponerse decente y correr a su siguiente clase, sin esperar por la respuesta de Jasper. No fue hasta dentro de 20 minutos más, cuando Peridot encontró un momento en el que el profesor le dio la espalda y pudo aprovechar para revisar sus mensajes, No habia ninguno en absoluto! Jasper le habia dejado en visto después de su fotografía sin sostén. Peridot no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, tal vez la taxista pensó que sus pechos eran feos, o tal vez era todo lo contrario y se habia emocionado tanto que le dio un infarto, sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando los altavoces de la escuela interrumpieron la clase.

"Señorita Peridot Diamond, por favor de recoger sus cosas y dirigirse a dirección, su tía ha venido a recogerla"

Todo el salón volteo hacia donde estaba ella, Lapis le hiso una expresión de pregunta y preocupación, como si le preguntara si habia pasado algo grave en su casa como para que debiera irse. Peridot simplemente alzo los hombros respondiéndole que no tenía ni idea. Es decir, ¿Una tía? Peridot no tenia tías, al menos no de parte de su mama, la familia de su padre era desconocida para ella, pero que haría una hermana de su papa aquí, si su papá apenas venia.

Peridot recogió sus cosas, y camino por el pasillo, pero por mas que le daba vueltas al asunto no podía pensar en una razón para ser llamada a la dirección así, ¿Y si le habia pasado algo a su mama?... la adolescente comenzó a asustarse cada vez más, hasta que llego a la puerta de la dirección, toco levemente un par de veces, hasta que le dijeron que pasara, cuando abrió la puerta vio dos siluetas en la oficina, de la directora y de…

-¿¡Jasper!?- dijo en un tono muy alto de la sorpresa.

La directora Rose, noto la sorpresa en la cara de la alumna, pero para ella fue una buena señal, habia dudado que esta mujer fuera pariente de Peridot en un primer instante, pero ahora podía ver que la adolescente si le conocía.

-Hey Perri… tu papá es decir mi hermano… me mando a buscarte, el no se siente muy bien y quiere que estés ahí con el…- dijo la mujer mayor, mintiendo de una manera que hasta a Peridot convenció.

-¿Tu hermano?... es decir… ¿Mi papa?... q-que le pasa?.. Se encuentra bien?- dijo tratando de seguirle la corriente, notaba la mirada de la directora Rose, y esperaba estar haciendo un buen trabajo mintiendo. Peridot no sabía por qué le estaba siguiendo la corriente, se cuestionaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto, irse con una extraña acosadora, de 17 años mas que ella?, santo cielo… amanecería dentro de una maleta junto a los basureros por la mañana. Pensó.

-Bien… te puedes retirar… no olvides conseguir quien te pase la tarea… y suerte con lo de tu padre…- dijo la directora volviéndose a sentar en su escritorio.

Peridot y Jasper asintieron, mientras la Taxista puso su mano en el hombro de la adolescente, encaminándola a la salida, caminando por los pasillos hasta la salida de la escuela.

-¿Jasper? ¿¡Que haces aquí!?... ¡pudieron atraparnos!...-

Jasper sonrió de forma malévola, mientras empujaba a la chica más joven por el portón hasta la calle, Peridot vio el Taxi estacionado frente a la escuela, así que dedujo que la mayor aun estaba en su horario de trabajo.

-¡JASPER! ¡Te estoy hablando! ¿Cuál es el significado de esto?- La taxista empujo con cuidado a Peridot al asiento del pasajero, mientras ella subió al asiento del conductor.

-Lo siento Perri… es solo que…- saco su celular con la fotografía de Peridot mostrando los senos. –Simplemente… no pude resistirme…- se acerco y paso su mano como si fuera a sujetar la palanca de cambios pero en realidad paso a tocar el muslo de la adolescente, acariciando bajo su falda.

Peridot casi salta en su asiento, la enorme mano de la mujer cubrió todo su muslo, subiendo cada vez más hacia arriba, levantando su falda en el proceso, estaba por gritar cuando ve un hombre caminar por enfrente de la escuela tranquilamente, haciendo que Peridot se preocupe de ser atrapada.

-J… Jasper!... vamos a otro lado…-

La taxista se sorprendió, de todas las cosas que pensó que le diría esta no era una de ellas.

\- Si nos ven… te meterán a la cárcel… Y a mí tampoco me ira muy bien que digamos…- miro abajo en donde estaba la mano de la mujer, que se iba alejando hasta ponerse en las llaves del taxi y arrancar el auto.

-¿A dónde quieres ir, preciosa?-

La adolescente alzo los hombros. –No lo sé… mientras no sea a un Motel de Cuarta…- bromeo tratando de no parecer nerviosa en su respuesta.

Jasper pensó un segundo para llevarla a su casa, pero no sabía cómo le iría a una niña blanca de 15 años, en un barrio latino. -¿Tu mama está en la ciudad?...-

Peridot negó con la cabeza débilmente, no muy segura si debía dar esa información o no. –Ella… salió a otro viaje de negocios, regresara hasta mañana…-

La taxista sonrió perversa, y arranco rápidamente al edificio donde vivía la chica, sin preocuparse por un segundo en regresar a su trabajo, ya se preocuparía por el regaño de su jefe después, esto era mucho más importante.

El camino a su departamento fue un vaivén de emociones para Peridot, no sabía si estaba haciendo lo más remotamente correcto, no podía fingir que conocía lo que era capaz esta mujer, que apenas conocía desde hace poco más de dos semanas. ¿A quién engañaba?... ¡Estaba haciendo una tremenda locura, por lo que sabía, podría ser sodomizada toda la noche y nadie la descubriría hasta que su mamá encontrara su cuerpo hinchado y en plena putrefacción en la bañera de su apartamento!.

-¡Hey hey Perri!... calma… ¿Estás bien?- Jasper estaciono el auto frente al complejo de departamentos donde la adolescente vivía, notando que Peridot parecía nerviosa, seguramente imaginando cosas horribles que le haría. -¿Has seguido viendo esos estúpidos programas sobre asesinatos verdad?-

Peridot se sentía tonta, pero asintió. –Lo siento… sabes que soy muy paranoica…- dio una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora abriendo la puerta del taxi para salir. Jasper siguió su ejemplo, aunque su excitación seguía al límite, sabía que debía ir lento para no asustar aun mas a la mocosa. La adolescente corría en dirección a las escaleras del edificio hasta llegar al tercer piso, con la taxista siguiéndole por detrás, cuando por fin estuvieron en el departamento, Peridot tomo una respiración profunda, no se atrevía a articular palabra ni voltear a ver a la mujer más grande, no sabía en que se habia metido.

La taxista por su parte habia cerrado la puerta del departamento tras ellas, y noto el profundo silencio en el que permanecía la colegiala.

-Lo siento… es solo que estoy algo nerviosa-ah!- un pequeño grito de susto salió de sus labios cuando sintió como dos grandes y fuertes brazos le rodean desde atrás, Jasper se habia inclinado para descansar su rostro en su hombro, susurrando a su oído desde atrás.

-Tranquila Perri…- susurro, mientras sus fuertes brazos acariciaban su delgada cintura. –Tú solo relájate… ya te dije muchas veces que no tienes que temer de mi…-

La mochila que tenía la menor en sus manos, cayó al piso, sus piernas se sentían temblorosas pero luchaba internamente para permanecer en pie. –Lose… es solo que… no logro acostumbrarme- dijo con voz temblorosa, conforme sentía las manos subir desde su cintura a amasar sus pechos por sobre la camisa, al igual que la ultima vez la taxista no se iba con rodeos.

-Bien… en ese caso ¿Qué tal si hacemos que te acostumbres?- Aun abrazando a la chica desde atrás, la encamino por el recibidor hasta llegaron a la sala en la que habia estado en su primera visita, Jasper tenía buenos recuerdos de este lugar, y planeaba hacer mas. Tomo a la adolescente por la cintura y la giro para estar frente a frente, para Peridot era difícil resistirse aunque quisiera, la mujer era demasiado fuerte y directa.

Jasper se dejo caer en el enorme sofá de tres plazas, tomando a la chica con ella para que callera de lleno en su regazo, la rubia no tuvo más que hacer que abrir sus piernas para quedar sobre los muslos de la taxista.-Eres tan pequeña…- Jasper puso sus manos en las caderas de la chica, acariciando sus pulgares por debajo de la tela de su camisa del uniforme. –Y hueles… tan bien…- Se inclino para poner su rostro sobre el pelo alborotado de la otra, oliendo el aroma floral de su champú.

-Ahora si suenas como una pervertida…- Incluso en medio de sus bromas, no podía evitar tener todo el rostro como un tomate.

-Por ti Perri… claro que lo soy…- Con una amplia sonrisa, llevo sus grandes manos a desabotonar la camisa de la adolescente, cuando vio que Peridot no parecía poner resistencia, apresuro el paso, empezó por los botones de arriba comenzando a ver la división de sus pequeños pechos y ese sostén adorable que llevaba, hasta que toda la camisa estaba abierta y la jalo para arrojarla al otro lado de la habitación, noto el lugar exacto donde la prótesis de su brazo se unía a su piel, que era en un lugar justo debajo de su hombro, pero esto nunca quito nada de la belleza de lo que veía. Peridot aguantaba las ganas de cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho para cubrirse. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo de eso, la taxista volvió a poner sus manos sobre ella, apretando los pequeños pechos de la estudiante, el sostén se arrugaba bajo sus dedos, y Peridot parecía morder su labio para no gemir en absoluto.

Al no saber qué hacer, trato de enfocar su mirada en algo que no fuera la forma en que la taxista le amasaba los pechos, se maldecía a si misma ser tan nueva en esto, entonces casi sin querer su vista se movió hasta los enormes pechos de la taxista, y su sonrojo reapareció.

-Tu… tu no vas a…- bajo su vista al piso, avergonzada de lo que iba a decir. –¿Tu no vas a quitarte, tu ropa?-

Para mala suerte para Peridot, Jasper no pasaría por alto su vergüenza. –Oh Perri… jamás imagine que fueras así de…. Pervertida…- bromeo.

Peridot estaba por volver a contestarle con un insulto cuando vio que la mayor comenzaba a sacarse la camisa, junto con la blusa blanca debajo. Hasta quedarse solo con un sostén negro sencillo. La adolescente casi se siente diminuta cuando nota lo enorme que eran, con su brazo bueno se toco a sí misma el pecho, evidentemente acomplejada por lo que tenía enfrente, y Jasper volvió a reír.

-Calma… los tuyos son hermosos, que importa el tamaño…- rodeo sus brazos por la espalda de Peridot como si fuera a abrazarla, pero sutilmente era solo una treta para desabrochar su sostén desde atrás, y cuando menos lo espero el sostén comenzó a caer hacia adelante. Por más que Peridot trato de evitar que callera, la taxista se lo negó y jalo por completo de él y arrojándolo al mismo lugar a donde habia arrojado su camisa. –Tan… hermosa…-

-¡JASPER!- grito en un gruñido de molestia tratando de cubrir sus pezones.

Pero Jasper no se detuvo ahí, comenzó a inclinar sujetando el brazo y la prótesis de Peridot fuera del camino, hasta que beso el cuello de la rubia, bajando por su pecho, cada beso se acercaba mas a sus pezones. Finalmente en un arrebato de excitación, la taxista sujeto a la más pequeña de la cintura jalándola hacia arriba para acercarla y así poner su boca alrededor de uno de esos pezones color rosa.

Peridot se retorció automáticamente, casi por instinto rodeo el cuello de la mujer con sus brazos, acercando su cabeza en contra de su pecho, jamás habia sentido nada igual, podía sentir la lengua húmeda hacer círculos alrededor de sus pezones, las manos de Jasper jamás se quedaban quietas, una de sus manos se puso en su muslo y levanto su falda hasta que toco su trasero y lo apretó con más fuerza de la necesaria haciéndole gritar. –¡AH!... ¡Cuidado!-

-Mmmm…. Lo siento Perri… es solo que…. Me pones tan caliente…- dijo sin dejar ni un minuto de hacer succión sobre ambos pezones alternándose entre ellos.

La mano que habia comenzado a apretar su trasero, paso a sentir la tela de sus bragas ahí abajo, Peridot comenzaba a sentir como empezaba a humedecerse, y cuando la Taxista paso dos dedos sobre "esa área" no paso por alto lo húmedo que se sentía su ropa interior. –Vaya… vaya… al parecer alguien se está… emocionando…- dijo casi en un ronroneo.

Peridot quiso esconder su rostro avergonzado en el hombro de la mujer entre toda su melena. –¡ES TU CULPA!- grito en su defensa.

-¿Mi culpa?... bueno… déjame decirte que es un alago para mi, saber que soy la causante de… Esto…- volvió a pasar sus dedos por esa área, cada vez rosando con más fuerza los labios de su vagina atravez de la tela de sus bragas, Peridot sentía como los dedos grandes y gruesos de la taxista presionaban ese lugar que pedía a gritos lo hiciera más fuerte, más rápido, más profundo, mas de todo.

-¡AH! ¡Ah! ¡Ah!... Jasper… Jasper… de… déjame…- gemía con cada vaivén de los dedos de Jasper, evitándole completar su frase.

-¿De jarte que, mi querida Perri?- con su mano libre sujeto la barbilla de Peridot para verla a los ojos mientras hablaba.

-De… Déjame… Déjame quitarme el resto… de mi ropa… para que… bueno…. Ya sabes…-

Jasper se sorprendió por la proposición de la más joven pero en ningún momento se quejaría por una idea como esa. –Bueno… como decir que no a esta carita…-se inclino besando los suaves labios que la chica, antes de sacarla de su regazo.

Cuando Peridot toco el piso con sus propios pies, tuvo que dar un esfuerzo sobre humano para no caer, ya que sentía sus piernas como gelatina de lo temblorosa que estaba. Con un poco más de su esfuerzo saco sus zapatos a un lado, pero por más que intentaba sus manos no parecían querer actuar y sacar la falta del uniforme que aun llevaba puesta, sentía la mirada de la otra mujer sobre ella, y simplemente se paralizo.

Jasper no paso por alto esto, y sonrió de forma compresiva. -¿Quieres que lo haga por ti?-

La adolescente no sabía que responder, ¿Qué seria mas vergonzoso, desvestirse frente a Jasper o dejarse desvestir por ella?... Pero que mas podía hacer en este momento, de cualquier forma sus manos no querían dar de su parte, así que finalmente asintió levemente. –Si, por favor…-

-Buena niña…- No tuvo que decirlo dos veces para que la mujer mayor tomara de la cintura a la rubia, recostándola con poco esfuerzo en el sofá, y colocándose sobre ella. Empezó masajeando sus ya muy enrojecidos pezones debido a la succión que habia puesto en ellos minutos tras, y bajando por sus costados de sus caderas hasta que llego a la cintura de la falda, sin molestarse en desabrocharla comenzó a jalarla hacia abajo con fuerza. Pronto su falda termino en el mismo lugar que el resto de su ropa, tirada al azar por la habitación.

Jasper tomo unos segundos para admirar la escena que tenia enfrente, pero sin querer esperar más por su premio, puso sus manos en los tirantes de los costados de sus bragas, bajándolas lo mas sensualmente lento que pudo, lo primero que noto fue una minúscula cantidad de vello púbico que era casi imperceptible tanto por su cantidad, como por el hecho de que su vello púbico era rubio. Cuando sus bragas estaban a medio muslo noto un hilo de fluido que obviamente provenía desde la vagina de la adolescente, termino sacando la ropa interior de un jalón por sus piernas, sin querer lanzarlas como el resto de su ropa, las tomo en su mano, acercándolas a su rostro y respirando profundamente para absorber el aroma a virgen que emanaba.

-¡JASPER!- grito la adolescente tapando su rostro con sus manos de inmediato. –¡No hagas eso!...Es…. es… ¡ES ASQUEROSO!-

La taxista rio de inmediato, y puso las bragas en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, para robarlas después. –Para ti lo será… pero para mí es mejor que cualquier perfume que allá olido…-

Las piernas de Peridot, a todo momento y mientras habia sido desnudada por completo, habían permanecido cerradas, tratando a toda costa de mantener sus muslos juntos. Pero ni toda su voluntad podía en contra de la enorme mujer que permanecía sobre ella, quien ahora se inclinaba adelante para tomar cada muslo de la adolecente entre sus manos con el fin de separar sus piernas. Al final y con algo de esfuerzo Peridot termino separando sus muslos lentamente, cubriéndose el rostro en todo momento para que no viera lo roja que estaba.

Lo primero que Jasper noto fue que la vagina de Peridot estaba adorablemente rosada, probablemente por la forma en que rastrillo sus dedos sobre ella hace unos minutos, lo segundo que noto fue la humedad que emanaba y escurría hasta sus muslos.

Peridot no sabía que esperar ahora, pero fuera lo que fuera no sería bueno.

Y como si de una premonición se tratara sintió como algo le hacía cosquillas entre sus piernas y se obligo a voltear a sí misma, viendo como la inmensidad de la otra mujer se acomodaba, acercando su rostro entre sus muslos, su cabello tan largo hacía cosquillas en todos lados, y si no habia temblado aun, lo hiso cuando sintió la lengua de Jasper sobre uno de sus muslos internos, probando el fluido que se habia juntado ahí.

-Ngh!... J-Jasper…- Peridot no podía creer como podía poner eso en su boca, y más aun no podía creer como la mujer parecía disfrutarlo tanto, pero por más que tratara de ponerle peros al asunto, no podía negar que se sentía bien.

Jasper por su parte, sabía lo que hacía, no era como si alguna de las dos lo hubiera dudado en algún momento, se inclino más cerca, comenzando a besar, lamer y porque no, morder levemente el muslo interno de la rubia, hasta que se acerco por completo a la vagina rosada que tenía enfrente, una de sus manos se interpuso en el camino para acariciar antes de poner su lengua ahí, separando los labios de su vagina, su nariz hiso cosquillas sobre el clítoris de la adolescente conforme ponía su boca en ella. Lo que comenzó con un pequeño beso, se convirtió en lamidas cada vez más duras y desesperadas.

Peridot se mordió el puño de su mano buena, reprimiendo los gemidos pero en este punto empezaba a ser más difícil. Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse de adelante hacia atrás de forma inconsciente como si quisiera follarse por el rostro de la taxista. Jamás en su vida habia sentid una necesidad más grande como esta, y por nada del mundo quería que parara.

La mujer mayor, sentía como más fluido salía de entre los labios vaginales de la adolecente y esto le animo a lamer mas, su lengua se introducía todo lo que la cercanía le dejaba, en un vaivén que se sincronizaba con el de las caderas de la otra, en un punto los movimientos de la menor fueron tan fuertes que sintió que estaba por llegar a su clímax, antes de que esto pasara comenzó a rastrillar sus dedos nuevamente para darle algo que sentir dentro y ayudarle a llegar a su orgasmo más rápido.

Cuando Peridot sintió el primer dedo introducirse casi detuvo su movimiento de caderas, pero con cada toque comenzaba a hacerse más adicta de estos y termino por impulsarse más cerca de la mano de Jasper, finalmente fueron solo dos dedos los cuales se introdujeron dentro de ella, pero fue más de lo que jamás habia tomado nunca en su interior. –¡Ah!... ¡Ah! ¡Jasper!... no… no puedo aguantar más…- Sentía como si sus pulmones fuera a colapsar, sudor empapaba su frente y la línea de su cabello, todo su cuerpo estaba en llamas, sus piernas se abrazaron alrededor de la taxista cuando dejo salir un fuerte grito, y más fluido inundo su entrepierna, llegando finalmente a su climax. –¡AHHH! JASPER T…TE AMO!-

Jasper sonrió al sentir ese caliente fluido entre sus dedos, llevándoselos a la boca para degustar. Peridot estaba demasiado cansada para decir cualquier cosa al respecto. No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando la mujer mayor se movió, muy a pesar de la cansada adolescente bajo ella, y dejando un beso sobre su mejilla. –Yo también te amo Perri.-

Incluso con todo su cansancio y su respiración aun alterada, una sonrisa lleno su boca, cuando cierto pensamiento le hiso sentir mal.-Tu… tu no… bueno…. Ya sabes…- dijo sin saber explicarse del todo.

La taxista solo sonrió recostándose a su lado, agradeciendo que el sofá fuera lo suficientemente ancho para caber ambas, incluso cuando debía pasar un brazo bajo Peridot para evitar que cayera.

-Tranquila Perri… siempre hay una próxima vez… además…- se inclino para besarle en los labios en un casto beso. –La próxima vez, podríamos hacer un par de tijeras que seguro te encantan…-

Peridot estaba demasiado cansada como para preguntar que eran unas "Tijeras", pero bueno, si internet no se lo enseñaba después, seguro Jasper lo haría.

FIN?

**Author's Note:**

> (1) “Investigation Discovery” Canal de la cadena de Discovery donde pasan programas de casos de asesinatos reales.  
> (2) “Las verdaderas mujeres asesinas” Un programa del canal de Investigation Discovery donde cuentan historias reales de mujeres que asesinaron.  
> (3) “Ridiculousness” Programa de MTV de videos graciosos sacados de internet.  
> (4) “Síndrome de Estocolmo” Cuando una víctima de secuestro o violación, desarrolla un vinculo o enamoramiento hacia su captor.


End file.
